castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tall Grass Field
Tall Grass Field is the tenth level in the game Castle Crashers. It should present little challenge to most players. On Insane Mode, this should still be the same. A Beefy Bear's Windmill combo will easily kill low Defense players on Insane Mode. Walkthrough The level begins with the boat from the Catfish level to the left, and some Gray Knights pitching tents as well as the King pacing around. * Wave 1: 4 Bears. They will be lying down next to two bear tents and will get up when the player comes near. Next to the second tent lies a sign. Come back to the level after defeating http://castlecrashers.wikia.com/wiki/Corn_Boss and use the Horn obtained at the end of the corn boss level, in order to obtain Hawkster. * Wave 2: 4 Bears. They will approach from the right. To the right, the Bear Boss is seen with his Animal Orb: Rammy. Bear Boss The Bear Boss will perform his rain dance. This will cause the level to remain raining. Focus on taking him out, as other bears (Always 3 bears) will constantly respawn until he has died. Watch out for his tornado move; wait for him to reappear then continue to beat him up. Once he has been defeated, any other Bears fighting with him will die. Before proceeding, be sure to grab Rammy. Continued. * Wave 3: 4 Bears; 2 Beefy, 2 regular. Players should watch for the beefy bears, as they approach by using a swinging attack as they sweep from the right side of the screen. To the right will be two bears manning a contraption that constantly fires arrows. Move through it with your shield until you're close enough to destroy one of the contraptions. The bears will die immediately. * Wave 4: 3 Bears. They will approach from the left. You will soon find a rocky mountain side which you'll want to come back to later when you have Bombs and Sandwiches (See below). Climb up and onto the mountain where you'll find the Blue and Green Princesses being handed to cloaked Ice King and Cyclops. The Ice King will leave via teleportation while the Cyclops exits into the cave to the right. * Wave 5: 2 Thieves. Enter the cave to the right where the Pipistrello's Cave level starts but not before several Bats emerge out of the cave. Weapons * Wrench - This weapon can be found behind the catapult with a Gray Knight working on it (before the first wave of Bears). Used in the weapon trading trick along with the Pitchfork in the Home Castle level and the Half Sword in the Industrial Castle level. * Lobster - Return to this level after acquiring the Shovel. At the beginning of the level, in front of the King's boat, there is a dig spot to unlock this weapon. * Fish - This weapon is found in the same secret cave as the Animal Orb Burly Bear. You can reach the weapon by returning to this level with a Sandwich. Use the Sandwich to break down the boulder after defeating the Bears on the arrow contraption (the cave is directly before the climb). * Umbrella - Return to this level after acquiring the Shovel. This weapon is located underneath an "X" on the ground, in front of the hut with the Bear Boss. * Club - This weapon can be randomly dropped by the Bears in the level. * Beating Stick - This is a rare 0.02% drop from the Bears. Animal Orbs Hawkster.png Rammy.png Burlybear.png * Hawkster - Return here once you have acquired the Horn from the Corn Boss level. After you defeat the first group of Bears in front of the first set of huts, you'll see a little sign with the Horn symbol on it. Blow the Horn in front of the huts and the Animal Orb will appear. Hawkster will help you out by attacking downed enemies and occasionally looting food items from them. * Rammy - This Animal Orb is found after defeating the Bear Boss in the level. Rammy helps you out by occasionally knocking down enemies. * Burly Bear - Return here with 2 Bombs store bought or through the Conehead's, Royal Guard's, or Gray Knight's Magic Projectile and Air Projectile and a Sandwich. When you get to the rocky mountain after the arrow contraption, eat the Sandwich and then move the rock at the left side of the mountain. It blocks a secret cave. Inside, you'll find some Gold and the Fish. Along the back wall, you'll see a crack. Bomb this crack twice with the aforementioned information on Bombs to reveal another hidden area. Inside you'll find the Animal Orb, Burly Bear. Gallery CloakedBosses.jpg|Cloaked Frost King and Cyclops with Thieves. Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays throughout the level is Rage of the Champions by MaestroRage. * If you play as the King, the NPC King won't walk about in the camp. * If you follow the Big Fish in the background all the way back to the camp, he will swim into the sand in the background. See also * Flowery Field * Final Battle Video Walkthrough in Tall Grass Field on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Locations